Mobile service information is service information displayed when a mobile terminal (such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer) accesses a mobile application or a mobile web page, and forms of mobile service information include multiple forms such as a picture, a text, a video, and a link.
In the conventional art, when selecting mobile service information to be displayed on a mobile terminal, a mobile service information server generally performs selection only according to location information of the mobile terminal at a current moment. A correspondence between location information and mobile service information is stored on a side of the mobile service information server in advance. The mobile service information server searches the correspondence between location information and mobile service information according to the obtained location information of the mobile terminal at the current moment, to determine corresponding mobile service information, and sends the determined mobile service information to the mobile terminal for display.
However, in many cases, mobile service information that is to be displayed on a mobile terminal and determined by using the foregoing solution is not quite proper; therefore, processing resources of a mobile service information server and communication resources between the mobile service information server and the mobile terminal cannot be effectively used, which causes a waste of resources of a mobile service information system and also affects usage experience of a user.